


Just Get To It

by OhWowee



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal, Fandom, Gay, Handcuffs, M/M, Metalocalypse - Freeform, Pickles the Drummer - Freeform, toki wartooth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWowee/pseuds/OhWowee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have sex. You're welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Get To It

He never thought Pickles would show any emotion, let alone love.

They were in the drummer's room laying down on his giant bed, partly in awkward silence. 

"Toki," the older man said. His green eyes stared into the icy blue pools of his guitarist's. He had beautiful eyes. 

"Ja?" Toki answered.

"I...Look, I don't mean to sound gay or nothin' but, I...I'm glad you're in the band." 

Toki's hopes fell as he struggled to keep a smile on his face. "Well, thanks, Pickle." 

The truth was that Toki loved Pickles more than anything in the world. Sure, he loved how flawless he played the drums, the way he took complete control over them. Not to mention, he was older and had an accent that was devilishly sexy. But what really stuck out was his personality. Even though he was the drummer of the most metal band in the universe, he was the nicest person Toki had ever met.

This was the first day he hung out with Pickles by himself. Toki could feel the anxiety tear at him with every passing minute, clouding his mind with worst-case scenarios he knew would never happen. Instead of paying attention to his fear, Toki focused on his friend. He admired the way Pickles' red dreadlocks spilled over his shoulders. He imagined holding them, bunched up in his fist as he took the drummer from behind..

Toki's face reddened as he suddenly became very interested in the callouses on his fingers. He couldn't let Pickles see. 

Meanwhile, Pickles looked over at the guitarist. What was he thinking? He was usually talkative, but now he was looking at his hands like he just discovered they were there. 

"Dood, are you alright?"

Toki's head snapped up. "Oh, yes, Pickle!" He tried to say, but it came out too loud. 

"Right. Do you want to smoke?" the drummer asked, already packing a bowl. He wanted Toki to relax. For some reason, it seemed like he was scaring the little guy. 

The younger man nodded and took the pipe, taking the biggest hit he could. They passed the pipe around for a few minutes until they forgot why they they started smoking in the first place. 

"Hey, dood," Pickles said as he sat closer to Toki. "Can I say somethin'?" 

"Sure." 

"Yer fuckin' hot." 

Toki's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he did?

"Hey, you gonna say somethin? Yer pretty damn quiet."

"Dids you just calls me hots?" Toki stupidly asked. 

"Well, yeah."

Toki felt his face go hot once more. 

"Dood. Are you blushing?" He looked over at the younger man and saw his red cheeks. He knew it wasn't from the weed. "You like me, don't you!" He crowed. 

"Noes!!" Toki shouted. "Well, I means yes.." 

The drummer laughed. "Gahd, I've been waiting to hear that." 

"Reallies?"

The older man nodded.

The guitarist smiled. It was a dream come true. 

"Gahd, Toki..."

"What?"

"You're just...DAMN. I mean, seein' ya every day and goin' back to my room by myself...I got a lotta time to imagine stuff, ya know?"

"Rights," Toki murmured. He had no idea what to say. There's no way that Pickles could be saying this stuff to him! Maybe he smoked too much weed. 

"You okey?" Pickles asked. "I'm sahry if it's creepin you out."

"No ways! I loves it," the guitarist responded, a hint of a smile on his face. 

For the first time, Toki saw Pickles blush. At that moment, it seemed like the world stopped as he stared at his friend. His usually pale white face was completely red, as red as a beet. They locked eyes and the drummer smiled. 

"Come 'ere," the older man said, snaking his arm around Toki's waist as they flopped down on the bed. Once more, their eyes locked. Toki was too mesmerized to look anywhere else. Those sparkling green eyes took his breath away. Pickles, however, didn't want to lose any opportunity given to him. He leaned forward and very gently planted a kiss on the corner of the guitarist's mouth. The younger man gasped, his eyelids fluttering. He wrapped his arms around the drummer and they kissed sloppily, pushing their bodies even closer. 

"Oh, Pickle!" Toki whimpered as the drummer nibbled his ear. Pulling the red dreadlocks out of the way, he kissed Pickles' rough cheek as he moaned in the older man's ear. Separating for only a moment, Pickles clumsily clawed his shirt off while Toki shrugged out of his. Without any hesitation, they came together again. The guitarist trailed his fingers down the drummer's pale chest, then reached to unbutton his pants. 

Suddenly, Pickles grabbed his wrist. "Not yet," he whispered in Toki's ear. He walked over to his closet and stepped inside. Leaving Toki to strip as quick as he could, Pickles came back with something in his hand. 

"Turn around," the drummer said gently, kissing Toki on the mouth. The younger man nodded, seeing the handcuffs glinting in the light. He turned away from his friend, putting his face in the pillow and sticking his ass in the air. He felt embarrassed in such a vulnerable position. Toki was then startled by the feeling of cold metal snapping over his wrists and holding them together. Then he felt bony hands sliding up his thighs and over his ass. 

"Goddamn, Toki. Whatta sexy ass. I wanna fackin eat it," Pickles said, knowing those words made the younger man aroused. 

As if on cue, Toki moaned. "Ohhhh, Pickle. Please." 

He spread his legs as the drummer's hand slipped between them, stroking his cock agonizingly slow. Pickles relished the feeling of the younger man's cock throb in his hand, all too excited to finally be touched. 

"Hmmm," Pickles thought out loud. "Should I fuck you?"

"Oh gods, yes! Fucks me, please!" Toki cried. 

In response, his friend slipped a finger inside of him. The guitarist sighed dreamily as Pickles stretched him further, adding another.  
Once Pickles was sure that he was ready, the drummer grabbed some lube with a condom and prepared himself while Toki waited, his head buzzing with anticipation.

Stuck in his thoughts, Toki barely noticed Pickles rubbing against his entrance. Seeing that the guitarist was extremely relaxed, Pickles pushed himself in as hard as he could. 

"AAH!" Toki squealed as his face was shoved into the pillow. He felt his cock throb with every incredible thrust. "Pickle-Ah! Please-Ah! Oooooh.." 

Pickles smiled as he continuously pounded into the guitarist. He had an amazing body. So muscular and lean, it was impossible for anyone to not be aroused by it. The older man grunted with each thrust, hearing Toki squeak out a moan every once in a while. 

"Oh fucks! I'ms going to comes!" Toki cried. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Pickles flipped over the younger man then slid back inside of him. 

"Do it. Cum for me!" The drummer ordered while he held onto the guitarist's legs. He felt his own orgasm build up as well. 

The next few moments were unforgettable. Toki whimpered, then held his breath as this incredible, earth-shattering orgasm built up to the breaking point. His face turned a light shade of purple as he cried, no, screamed. At the same time, Pickles groaned loudly as he released into the condom (thank god he was wearing one, or there would be a lot of cum to clean up.) Both of their orgasms lasted unusually long. Toki released a bit every time Pickles spasmed inside of him, just as Pickles came some more every time Toki clenched. The older man slowly pulled out, afraid he would collapse on top of his friend and hurt him. Lowering himself slowly into the mattress, he peeled off the condom and threw it into the nearby trash can. 

"Oh. Oh GOD," Toki breathed. His breathing slowly turned back to normal as he stared at the ceiling. They just had sex. Fuck, it was wonderful. He could never give himself an orgasm like that. Yeah he had toys, but none of them were as big or as long as Pickles. And besides, Pickles was so sexy and gorgeous. 

"Was that good for you?" His friend asked. Perfect timing.

"Pickle, it was perfects." 

He looked over at the older man and saw him smile. God, what part of him wasn't sexy? 

Pickles kissed Toki on his forehead then grabbed a cigarette. 

"Thanks, kid."


End file.
